


58th annual Hunger Games

by ilovethevoturikings



Series: Hunger Games Trilogy [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovethevoturikings/pseuds/ilovethevoturikings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 58th annual Hunger Games. Who will die and who will live? Syot suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	58th annual Hunger Games

I woke up when a canon sounded off. Who had die the boy from District 10 or the girl from District 2? I quickly grabbed my bow and arrows and hopped off the tree. I didn't expect to survive this long. 

I was from District 9. When I got reaped for the Hunger Games; I expected to die the first day. After all I'm a puny, fourteen year old.

"Hello," a voice said.

It was the boy from District 10. Cameron Mayfleet. 

"What's your name?" he asks, "If one of us kills the other, we deserve to know what our killer's name is."

"Katrina, Katrina Black," I said. Preparing my bow and arrows. 

"I'm Cameron Mayfleet," he said. "Listen if you win; tell my parents that I love them."

We begin fighting each other. In a few moments; Cameron was getting tired. I shot the bow right directly through his heart. Oh god... I am a murder. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we present the winner of the fifty-seventh Hunger Games; Katrina Black!" the capitol's voice boomed. 

The end. How was it. It was short because it was the prologue.


End file.
